Destino en las Estrellas
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Como si una fuerza desconocida actuara a través de ellas se atrajeron cada vez más la una hacia la otra. Haruka/Michiru.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Sailor Moon le pertenece a su creadora, __**Naoko Takeuchi**__. Escribo __sin__ lucro, con el único fin del __entretenimiento__. _

* * *

**N/A:** _los capítulos de este fic irán por separado, porque no tienen conexión argumentativa pero si temporal. No serán muchos. Sin más que decir espero que los disfruten. _

* * *

_**Destino**_: _desde un punto de vista metafísico el __**destino**__ es una sucesión de acontecimientos inevitables que ocurren en diferentes lugares y tiempos, de los cuales le son ineludibles al hombre. Por otro lado, relacionando al __**destino**__ con la teoría de la causalidad, podríamos decir que es toda acción que conlleva una consecuencia, una reacción. _

* * *

**DESTINO EN LAS ESTRELLAS**

**I**

"**Desde el otro lado del Espejo****"**

En _Miranda, _dentro del Gigante de helio e hidrógeno, la Princesa de Urano pasaba dilatadas horas por los paisajes del Palacio. En los amaneceres (terrestre) inclinaba la cabeza en lánguidos gestos de saludo hacia Crésida, Titonia y Oberón. También observaba a Saturno, desde los miles de kilómetros de distancia, pardo, pequeño y brillante.

Su Castillo no tenía las típicas excentricidades reales de las que cualquier otro Castillo podía ostentar. Los macizos pilares que equilibraban los techos abovedados parecían levantarse hasta tocar los cielos oscurecidos por la falta del Sol; se construyeron entre serpenteantes mares de agua, amoníaco y metano. Témpanos de hielo, de diferentes tamaños y formas, se entremezclaban entre las planicies azulinas y verdosas.

Deambulaba descalza, en completa añoranza, por el inhóspito planeta, examinando que todo estuviera en su orden. Engalanaba un largo vestido azul cianótico, que rebelde se adhería a su figura curvilínea sin que lo disfrutase demasiado. Le resultaban bastante incómodos los ropajes de Princesa. Atada a la cintura enfundaba una espada, parecida a una falcata, de hoja resplandeciente, liviana, y filo peligroso.

Caminó hasta el final de un pasillo. Allí un colosal Espejo pendía de un marco ovalado hecho de un material parecido al mármol. La hoja reflectante trazaba sobre la superficie llana las millonadas de tonalidades índigos y glaucas de la atmósfera. La Reina Serenity había encargado especialmente que se lo construyeran en su Castillo. Muy a su pesar, suponiendo la preocupación de la Reina, y de lo complacida que se sintió al enterarse del regalo, Urano no se atrevió a confesar que nunca le interesó pasar horas deleitándose con su propia imagen, como tampoco le preocupaba la manera en que pudieran verla los demás. Aunque supuso que revelar esa tendencia de su personalidad sería descortés de su parte, al momento de recibir el obsequio no hizo más que aceptarlo con una amplia sonrisa, postrándose ante los enviados de la Reina, agradecida.

Luego de una claudicante caminata por los tersos pisos del Castillo llegó hasta el monumental Espejo y arrodilló frente a él. El reflejo que le devolvía la hoja de ella misma, era simplemente hermoso. Tocó la superficie regular, absorta durante unos fugaces segundos por el hechizo visual. El Espejo confeccionado para ella era bellísimo, como todo lo respectivo al Reino Lunar, y desde que aquel se postró al final del pasillo varias veces rehusó la tentación de inclinarse ante él, hasta que no se sitió convencida de poder seguir rivalizando contra ese impulso.

Cuando se arrodilló ante el Espejo, presintió que una especie de hechicería se agitaba en el interior. Cada vez que paseaba cerca, le parecía escuchar que una voz la clamaba.

—_Psss…_

—¿Quién…? —preguntó al escuchar ese chistido que retozó con ella tantas veces.

—_Psss… _—volvió a escuchar.

—¿Quién ahí?

Aparentemente una voz que se originaba desde el más allá de la hoja cristalina del Espejo, la estaba llamando.

—_Psss… psss…_

—¿Quién eres? —interrogó, mientras sus ojos buscaban dentro del Espejo algún algoritmo que le indicara desde dónde le estaba hablando esa voz.

¿O caso había perdido toda cordura?

—_Urano..._

—¿Quién llama?

—_Urano…_

—¿Eres tú, mi Reina?

—_Urano…_

—¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué?! —se exasperaba— ¡Al demonio con tanto misterio!

Era mujer de poca paciencia y temió ser insolente, por si a caso se trataba de la Reina. Se avergonzó hasta las orejas al imaginar que había sido grosera con su majestad pero necesitaba develar el misterio.

La voz no le volvió hablar, entonces, esto no hizo mas que pisotear sus sospechas.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida de mí! —se riñó, arrepentida.

Los ecos de la última frase pronunciada por aquella etérea voz se debilitaron por completo en el aire congelado.

Urano se acercó hasta la superficie del Espejo, su nariz pálida rozando a penas la hoja. Investigó con los ojos el interior inacabable, en busca de otras señales que no fuesen su propio reflejo, un poco borroneado.

Si ésa voz provenía desde algún lado la encontraría y pediría disculpas por su impertinencia.

—¿Reina, me escucha?... —dijo, intentando remendar lo dicho— Reina, perdóneme.

Ahora no sólo su nariz refinada tocaba a penas la superficie pulimentada del Espejo, también sus palmas y su pecho lo hacían. De tanto acercar el cuerpo contra su propio reflejo, terminó por apoyar los labios sobre la plana superficie. Si hubiese podido meterse dentro del Espejo, viajar hasta la Luna, ignorar a los Guardias, arrodillarse ante la Reina y pedir perdón, no dudaría en desarmarse en un viaje intergaláctico que capaz no la llevaría al destino que buscaba.

—Perdóneme —suspiró en un mohín de tristeza, besando el Espejo.

—_Urano…_

—¿Ehhh…? ¿Reina…?

Sin encontrar razonamiento lógico, observó que el Espejo comenzó a mostrarle olas, mares y torbellinos marinos. Calmos, furiosos, siempre agitados en gigantescos maremotos cascando implacable, rocas, arena y tierra de ciudades que ni siquiera visitó ni en su vasta imaginación. En las imágenes reflectadas los mares estaban constantemente alterados; se replegaban, a veces, sólo para luego empujar feroces sus inconmensurables olas hacia todo lo que estuviese por delante.

Ver a ésos mares enardecidos le causó náuseas.

—¿Qué rayos es esto? —preguntó sin recuperarse del malestar.

Las imágenes que siguieron luego no fueron menos caóticas. Nuevos mares y océanos chocaban desde el otro lado del Espejo, en un ritmo intermitente, incansable. Urano se sentía caer en medio de esa fiereza y ahogarse ineludiblemente. Se llevó las manos hasta las sienes, la jaqueca era un suplicio. Con los párpados muy apretados intentaba sacudir ésas imágenes para libertar la mente del calidoscopio óptico en el que se perdió.

Todavía desvariando, con una mano apretando su frente, volvió a escuchar.

—_Urano…_

Levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza. Los mares habían desaparecido del Espejo, ahora le daban la bienvenida a la silueta de una mujer que comenzó a dibujarse gradualmente. A cada segundo se volvía más nítida, y cercana, como si el cuerpo de ese alguien estuviera atravesando miles de capas hasta llegar a la última del Espejo de Urano.

—¿Neptuno…? —preguntó, mareada, cuando la silueta se descubrió por completo —¿Neptuno? ¿Eras tú?

La sorpresa que se llevó Urano al descubrir el rostro de Neptuno la obligó a alejarse de la hoja. Quería estar segura de que fuera ella.

—¡Vaya presentación desplegaste! —vociferó con fastidio.

Seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, pues la jaqueca no desaparecía. Neptuno le sonrió.

—¿No tienes otro presentador que no sea el _Apocalipsis_?

—_Exagerada_ —bromeó.

—Entonces nunca fuiste la Reina —suspiró Urano, aliviada, recibiendo la pícara sonrisa del otro reflejo.

—_Acércate, Urano…_ —pidió la mujer de los mares enfurecidos, desde el otro lado del Espejo, sintiendo incomodidad por la distancia que Urano forzaba entre ellas.

Sin saber la razón o el por qué, Urano le hizo caso. Acercó el rostro hasta el gigantesco Espejo, mientras que sus ojos se aproximaban hasta las pupilas de su receptora, replegando el piélago espacial de los miles de kilómetros que separaban a un Planeta del otro.

La frialdad de la hoja del Espejo le enfrió las palmas. Mientras sentía esa álgida sensación desparramarse hasta alcanzar sus codos como nitrógeno líquido en las venas, advirtió que Neptuno también apoyó sus palmas donde Urano ya las tenía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, sonrojada.

—_Intento alcanzarte. Tus manos me gustan mucho, Urano_ —respondió en un tono suave de voz. Sus ojos cerúleos brillaban con intensidad.

Instintivamente apretó las palmas contra la homogénea hoja, prisionera del mismo deseo de acercarse.

Quería _tocarla_.

—_Cuanta distancia nos separa ¿no es así?_ —filosofó Neptuno en voz alta.

Urano, que se encontraba más cerca de _ella_ de lo que comprendió en segundos confusos, examinó tristeza en la mirada azul de Neptuno. Con la expresión entristecida de esa mujer gravada en las retinas, Urano cerró el puño y golpeó el cristal.

—Lo romperé —aseguró, confiada de sí misma.

Neptuno enarcó las cejas ante la ruda decisión de la otra Princesa.

—¿Dudas que pueda hacerlo? —reprochó Urano, con el orgullo herido.

Neptuno no le contestó, sólo se limitó a echar una disimulada sonrisita al aire. Urano volvió a sonrojarse.

—¿Te burlas de mí? Si sabes el modo de romper éste Espejo, hazlo tú.

—_No hay forma de romperlo_ —contestó Neptuno, con las palmas sobre la hoja, esperando que Urano vuelva apoyar las suyas sobre las de ella— _¿La Reina Serenity no te lo ha dicho?_

—No —contestó, abochornada— ¿A caso hay algo que debería saber que no sepa ya?

—_Es mágico _—respondió su interlocutora—,_ sólo nos sirve para comunicarnos con la Reina, aunque tenemos permiso de usarlo para charlar entre nosotras y también con Plutón_ —Neptuno sonrió. Buscó la mirada de Urano—. _Así la soledad no se siente tan pesada ¿no es cierto, Urano?_

Urano comprendió la clara división entre ese "_nosotras_" con respecto a todos los demás, y se preguntó quién era esa mujer que tanto parecía conocerla.

En su momento la Reina le había hablado de Saturno, de Neptuno y Plutón, cuando le explicó el por qué no podía excursionar, ni visitarlas, fuera de su Castillo _Miranda_. Ella, al igual que Neptuno, Saturno y Plutón, no sería como las demás _Inner Senshi_. Y lo comprendió a la perfección. Su Reina era sabia, no sólo elegiría una custodia real para su pequeña heredera, capaz de protegerla, sino también compañeras de aventuras que tuvieran su misma edad, potenciales amigas inseparables con quienes pudiera entenderse a todo momento, sin sentirse sola frente al legajo de defender a la Luna.

Pero… ¿Urano también tendría _amigas_?

De todos modos, sin haberla visto antes, se sentía emparentada a Neptuno, tan cercana y tan cálida a la vez.

Vio que esperaba que volviera a poner sus manos sobre las de ella, demandándole caricias, aunque lejana e impedida por un gélido cristal. _Tocarse_ otra vez.

—Pareces una sirena… —confesó susurrando, al notar la forma agraciada con la que caían los cabellos ondulados de Neptuno, símiles a algas marinas, delicadas y femeninas, sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro sosegado.

_…y eres hermosa…_; pensó luego.

Neptuno abrió los ojos, asombrada. Urano, notando ese cambio de gesto en sus rasgos, temió haber confesado lo que pasó por su mente en voz alta y que ella lo haya escuchado.

—_Acércate, Urano…_ —volvió a demandar Neptuno. Urano volvió a responder.

—¿De verdad crees que esto no pueda romperse? —cuestionó, inspeccionando con determinación la fina hoja de cristal.

Neptuno se sonrió.

—_Testaruda_ —enjuició divertida. Urano seguía intentándolo—. _Ya deja de hacer eso_ —advirtió al ver que no le hacía caso—. _Ven… _

—¿Qué harás?

—_Acércate así…_

Neptuno le mostró una forma diferente de apoyar las palmas sobre el Espejo.

—_…separa los dedos, apoya las palmas y deja quietas las manos _—indicó.

—¿Piensas que esto se romperá con sólo fuerza de voluntad?

—_La voluntad puede mover montañas…_

—Eso no es cierto. Lo que hacemos sí —reprochó Urano.

—…_de todos modos_ _mí intensión no es romperlo… por el momento_ —confesó a lo último—. _Acércate sin miedo._

Urano imitó los nuevos movimientos, copiando a la perfección las indicaciones. Si no fuese por una fina lámina de cristal interponiéndose, hubiera jurado que habían logrado entrelazar las manos a pesar de las enormes distancias. El corazón se enloqueció por el _tacto_. Luego, como si una fuerza desconocida actuara a través de ellas de forma ineludible e inevitable, que las succionaba hacia un campo de energía, se atrajeron cada vez más la una hacia la otra, sin quitar las manos de sus posiciones.

Pronto sus bocas se encontraron tan próximas al Espejo que los húmedos alientos empañaron el derecho y el reverso de ambas caras de la hoja.

—_Puedo sentir tu calor…_

—Esto es… doloroso —declaró Urano seducida, embriagada— Neptuno… —susurró. Sus bocas parecían tocarse— Neptuno… —suplicó luego, ahogadamente.

—_¿Qué…?_

—Se me están congelando las manos así.

Neptuno se echó hacia atrás y rió, incapaz de contener por mucho más tiempo la carcajada que hacía largo rato retenía en la garganta, cuando la Princesa de Urano parecía aterrada antes sus demandas. Urano sintió como toda la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, enrojeciéndolas hasta hacerlas arder, cuando Neptuno se rió de ella.

También se echó para atrás, librándose del hechizo de esa sirena. Quitó las manos lívidas del Espejo y las frotó para devolverles el calor.

—_Sí que debe ser frío tu planeta_ —ironizó, Neptuno—. _Sabes, Urano…_ —continuó— _algún día ése Espejo no será impedimento._

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó, despistada.

—_No creas que dejaré pasar mucho tiempo sin saber qué se siente…_

Urano notó que por primera vez Neptuno se sonrojó al mirarle las manos.

—Neptuno…

Urano supuso perfectamente a lo que se refería Neptuno porque en lo profundo de su corazón, deseaba lo mismo.

* * *


End file.
